1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake lever, more particularly to a brake lever for a handle bar of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional brake lever 2 which is installed on a handlebar 1 of a bicycle. As illustrated, the brake lever 2 has a first end pivoted to a positioning seat 111 which is fixed detachably on the handlebar 1. When the bicycle is in use, the user must grasp two hand grip portions 112 of the handlebar 1 to balance the bicycle. In order to stop the bicycle, the user has to move his hands from the hand grip portions 112 to the handlebar 1 in order to operate the brake lever 2. Because the user has to free his hands from the hand grip portions 112 before he can operate the brake lever 2, the user loses control of the bicycle, thus resulting in collision or toppling of the bicycle.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional brake lever 3. The brake lever 3 has a first section 3a with a first end connected pivotally to a positioning seat 6 of a handlebar 5 of a bicycle, and a second section 3b which is formed integrally with the first section 3a and forms an angle with the latter. After the brake lever 3 is fixed to the handlebar 5, the second section 3b is spaced relative to the hand grip portion 4 at a fixed distance.
Note that the second section 3b of the brake lever 3 is not always at a desired position relative to the hand grip portion 4 of the handlebar 5 to suit the user. The position of the second section 3b of the brake lever 3 with respect to the hand grip portion 4 needs to be adjusted in order to suit the user and in order to complement with the configuration of the hang grip portions of the handlebar of a bicycle.